willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Pete Tyler (Pete's World)
For the Pete Tyler from our universe see Pete Tyler Peter Alan "Pete" Tyler is a parallel universe counterpart of Pete Tyler, father of companion Rose Tyler. History Early History Unlike Rose's deceased father, this Pete Tyler was a wealthy businessman, the head of his own company, Vitex. Married to Jackie Tyler, he had no children, though the couple did have a dog named Rose. Shortly before Jackie's 40th birthday, Pete and Jackie got divorced but kept it quiet as it was bad for his business. Pete's company was a sub-company of Cybus Industries. Pete attended a meeting aboard John Lumic's Zeppelin. In this meeting Lumic told Pete and the others of his plans to change humans into Cybermen. The President prohibited it. Pete attempted to make Lumic feel better telling him England was not the only country in the world. Pete was secretly feeding information to the Preachers who were against the Cybermen project. He used the code name Gemini. During Jackie's party, a group of Cybermen arrived and started killing the guests. Pete escaped along with the Doctor, Rose and the Preachers. He took part in the plan to stop the project by disguising himself using EarPods along with Rose. The plan failed when a Cyberman that had been Jackie approached, and Pete showed his emotions. He was taken with Rose to the Cybermen control centre. The Cybermen were defeated when they went mad. Pete and the others escaped, he found out Rose was actually the daughter of him in a parallel universe, before Rose and the Doctor departed in the TARDIS. (DW: Rise of the Cybermen/ The Age of Steel). Later History Pete joined Torchwood along with Mickey Smith and Jake Simmonds. They developed technology to travel between the parallel universes. The Doctor came to the parallel universe where Pete asked him to help save this world, as the Void opening was causing a rise in temperature. Pete travelled to our world where he saved this world's Jackie Tyler from two Cybermen by blasting them with a preacher gun and he also helped in an attack upon the Daleks. The Doctor decided to name the parallel world Pete's World. He teleported Jackie Tyler back to the parallel world along with himself and Rose but she teleported back wanting to be with the Doctor. Right before Rose fell into the Void, Pete then teleported back and caught her, saving her life. Pete later drove his new family (Jackie, Rose and Mickey) down to Norway as Rose had a dream where the Doctor called her there. Jackie was pregnant with Pete's child. Pete then drove them home again once Rose had said goodbye.(DW: Doomsday) Pete and Jackie had a child together, who was named Tony. Some time later, Pete was tasked with taking care of Tony while Jackie temporarily travelled back to her original Earth in order to rescue her daughter from the Daleks. After being returned to Pete's World by the Doctor, Jackie was heard stating that Pete would have to come and get them from Bad Wolf Bay in Norway, where they had been deposited. (DW: Journey's End) Tyler (Pete's World), Pete